Damsel on Display
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sequel to 'Good Curtains Make Good Neighbors'. Sesshoumaru informs Kagome about an issue with her boyfriend, in hopes that she will turn his way. Written for the Damsel in Distress Challenge.
1. Betrayal

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 1 - Betrayal

She was to be out of town on a business trip for the week and wouldn't be returning for several more days. Still, even with that knowledge, Sesshoumaru was unable to keep himself from sitting in his favorite chair. He kept a silent vigil over her bedroom, simply waiting until she came home, while reliving some of his favorite shows. He missed her, more so then even her boyfriend did, who'd been coming home later and later every day that she remained away.

He was surprised when the bedroom light flicked on, illuminating a space he wished he inhabited with her instead of his half-brother. Inuyasha didn't deserve her. The half-breed hadn't returned home until well after two a.m. the previous morning, so Sesshoumaru hadn't expected him until much later this evening. Still, there he was, showing up a little after eight pm.

One silver eyebrow rose in genuine interest as a raven-haired woman stumbled into the bedroom, wrapped around the hanyou in what appeared to be a very passionate embrace. She had returned early? He hadn't heard a thing, and he was her number one twitter follower. She tended to tweet everything, so it was strange that he hadn't read about it.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his phone and opened the familiar application, checking her most recent tweet.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'This conference is killing me. Soooooooo BORED!' _

No, she hadn't left Kyoto yet, so who was this woman currently laid out naked on her bed? The taiyoukai watched as Inuyasha slithered his way down the stranger's body, and Sesshoumaru managed to get a good glimpse of her face. That was definitely NOT Kagome, and yet she shared similar features with the miko of his dreams.

Deciding he needed to have some proof of Inuyasha's less-than-faithful behavior just in case it became necessary, or could somehow be used to his benefit, Sesshoumaru stood and walked closer to his window. Taking advantage of his top of the line, high tech, and really expensive camera phone, he zoomed in close enough to ensure that each participant was clearly identifiable before snapping several very incriminating photographs.

'Poor Kagome,' he thought to himself. She was in love with the fool of a half-breed and now she was in danger of having her heart broken, all because Inuyasha couldn't keep it in his pants. A part of him rejoiced at this new bit of information, though he felt somewhat guilty about it. Still, this wasn't the first time his half-brother had cheated so maybe she would find out this time. Maybe it was _his_ turn. Maybe Kagome would realize that she deserved someone so much better, someone who would worship her, who would never betray her. Maybe now he could let her know just how much he cared.


	2. Boredom

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 2 - Boredom

Kagome sighed as she was directed to Inuyasha's voicemail once again. She'd been calling him for hours and he hadn't answered once! He even had the nerve to send her call straight to voicemail, evidenced by how it didn't ring the regular six times before being diverted to the recording. He was purposely ignoring her!

"Inuyasha, if you don't call me back, and soon, you are seriously going to regret it when I get home!" she growled into the phone.

She hated these conferences. She wasn't really the 'hang out and drink the evening away' kind of girl, so once the presentations were over for the day, she was basically confined to her hotel room. There was only so long she could watch television or read before she went crazy. How she wished Inuyasha had been able to accompany her, but alas, he'd had a very important project at work that simply couldn't be put off.

The miko sighed heavily again. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe he was busy with work. That had to be it. He would call her back as soon as he could and then she would feel silly for making such a big deal out of it.

Flipping through the screens on her phone, Kagome pulled up twitter.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'Bored out of my mind and I can't even talk to my boyfriend. Something wrong with this picture. Wish someone would distract me.'_

She set the phone down on her nightstand and picked up the remote control once again in an attempt to find something - anything - to occupy her mind. A smirk pulled at her lips as she noticed the adult entertainment choices on the menu.

Oh how she missed her bedroom, her bed, and her silent watcher. It just wasn't any fun to come home and undress if he wasn't there to see it. She knew it was twisted, but she couldn't help it. She loved Inuyasha and all, but his half-brother was a God, purely male and simply delicious to look at. If only he wasn't so cold and standoffish. She really wouldn't mind trading up.

'No, Kagome. Bad! Bad thoughts. You love Inuyasha and you could never leave him for his brother, no matter how fun it is to watch him masturbate.' The miko laughed at her thoughts. 'Besides, just because he enjoys a free peep show doesn't mean he'd actually be interested in me. I'm just... convenient, and probably exciting because I'm off limits. It's taboo, watching his brother's girlfriend. That's really all the appeal that I have, and it certainly isn't enough.'


	3. A Better Option

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 3 - A Better Option

When his phone buzzed, Sesshoumaru snatched it up in an instant. He read her tweet with a smirk.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'Bored out of my mind and I can't even talk to my boyfriend. Something wrong with this picture. Wish someone would distract me.'_

He would be happy to distract her. He would sweep her up into his arms and kiss her breathless. Then he would slowly peel her clothing from her body until she was bare, and he could caress every inch of her. That body of hers, he had imagined what he would do to her so many times now that he felt like he could make love to her with his eyes glued shut. Of course, he'd never choose to do it that way. No, he wanted to see her; wanted to see every flicker of emotion on her face while he touched her everywhere and in every way he'd only dreamt of.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he realized that he had managed to turn himself on with his thoughts. His eyes flicked up at the window and saw that Inuyasha was still occupied with whatever female he had deigned good enough to justify cheating on Kagome. The boy was a fool. He was risking everything with a woman who was devoted to him, who treated him like a king, and did all he asked. He definitely didn't deserve her; especially not now that he had betrayed her once again.

The taiyoukai wished he could whisk Kagome away from everything; sweep her off her feet and show her that he was by far the better choice. Too bad he found it nearly impossible to even speak in her presence. Just the sound of her voice locked his brain up tight and he turned into a bumbling idiot. As it was, he'd only spoken perhaps five whole sentences to her in all the time they had known each other. It was no wonder why she didn't realize she had chosen the wrong brother.

If she only knew what he did, how he violated her privacy on a nearly daily basis. She would hate him, be disgusted by him, perhaps even have him arrested. He deserved it. He knew he was being a creep, no better than a stalker, especially with how he followed every single incarnation of her on the Internet; Twitter, Facebook, LiveJournal... he even watched her various gaming websites. She had a bit of an addiction to the time wasting, mind numbing internet games, but if it had something to do with her, if it even had a sliver of a chance of revealing some tidbit of information about her, then he was on it, watching.

The only way he was ever going to get a chance with her would be if she were to dump his filthy, cheating half-brother, but it was unlikely. This wasn't the first time he'd spotted the hanyou with another woman, and it probably wouldn't be the last. The fool was apparently adept at hiding his betrayal.

Sesshoumaru looked at the phone in his hand, a devious smirk showing on his face. Perhaps she needed to find out, but did he dare? She wouldn't have to know it was from him. The picture could have been taken from any numerous apartments in their complex, as the two buildings, standing side by side, offered a lot of opportunities to peek in on one's neighbors.

Yes, he decided. He did dare. She needed to know, not only for her sake, but for his agenda as well.


	4. Found Out

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 4 - Found Out

About ten minutes later, Kagome's phone made a noise she always loved. Someone had sent her a direct message on Twitter. She scooped up the device and quickly checked it out.

Her hands froze, fingers poised over the screen as her eyes widened and her breathing sped up. No, she couldn't believe it. It had to be a fake. Inuyasha would never... but then, he had been rejecting her calls and then acting weird when she did manage to get him on the phone. He hadn't seemed to mind it a bit when she said she had to go out of town on business for almost a week.

She scrolled down to see the message under the picture.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'See why he does not answer your calls. This is not the first time.'_

Her phone chirped again and she switched to the new message, finding another picture of her boyfriend and the other woman. She squinted as she tried to see her face, but the angle wasn't right. Another chirp announced another picture and this time she enlarged it, seeing that the woman's face was turned towards the window the picture was obviously taken through.

The phone dropped to the floor and Kagome let out a pathetic whimper. Her sister. Inuyasha was fucking her sister, in her bed. How could he? How dare he?!

After several long minutes where the miko seemed frozen in shock, she scooped the phone back up and sent a reply.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'Who are you and why do you care?'_

Oh, she had an idea who it was. Only one apartment had such a clear view into her own and was on the same level. The angle the picture was taken from was a dead giveaway. Of course, it didn't have to be from him. It was possible that someone happened to be visiting and saw what was happening across the way.

'Though it isn't likely,' she confessed to herself.

But why would Sesshoumaru send her such a picture? Why would he get involved in his brother's affairs, literally? He had never seemed too interested in what Inuyasha was doing, and he barely acknowledged her existence when he wasn't playing Peeping Tom. Did he... did he care? Was he warning her for a reason, or did he just want to hurt his half-brother, whom he'd always shown a great deal of distain for? Did his message mean something, aside from the obvious?

Her heart ached at such a blatant and terrible betrayal, but it was the small grain of hope that kept Kagome from curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep. She could only hope he answered her.


	5. Not Quite Anonymous

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 5 - Not Quite Anonymous

Sesshoumaru stared at his screen, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to know who he was! He couldn't tell her that, not without confessing that he often happened to look into her bedroom. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He should have just stayed out of it! He couldn't explain himself to her, and yet he couldn't ignore her question either.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'Someone who sees how he betrays you and believes you deserve better. I have witnessed his cheating on several occasions.'_

There, that answered her questions, at least partially, while letting on that he cared about her in some way. Perhaps she would let it go. She had to be distraught, having learned that her trust in Inuyasha was misplaced. She had been in love with the hanyou for a number of years, and this information had to have come as a shock. Again, a wave of guilt washed over him. There must have been a more compassionate way of telling her she was being cheated on.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'How have you seen? How did you get these photos? How do I know they're not fake and photo-shopped?'_

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. Things just couldn't be easy, could they?

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'My apartment faces yours and from time to time I have walked past my window and noticed what was happening inside.'_

There. No reason to tell her he sat in a chair purposely placed in a way to give him the best line of sight into her bedroom. Make it sound casual.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'You creep! I bet you spend all day peeping in other people's windows. Enjoying the show?'_

Crap. This was not working out the way that he'd hoped, not at all.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle through her tear-filled eyes. If only he knew that she had known about his hobby for months.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'She is nothing compared to you.'_

The miko's eyes widened and she laughed aloud. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was like any other male, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. She'd always wondered how long it would take for him to realize she was purposely putting on a show just for him. Obviously, it would have taken a very long time.

She decided not to reply to his last message. She had plans to make. First she would deal with Inuyasha, but once she was finished with the hanyou, Sesshoumaru was next.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over his face; the stress was eating him alive. He had never intended to send that last message. He'd typed it with every intention of deleting it and saying something else, but he'd accidentally hit send instead of delete! The worst part was she didn't respond, leaving him to cast about wildly for how she might have reacted to his declaration. None of his imagined possibilities were good.


	6. Unfair Comparison

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 6 - Unfair Comparison

More than a day had gone by since the world as she knew it crumbled around her. She'd dragged herself through the day's presentations, only to lock herself in her room immediately after. Her boyfriend hadn't even attempted to call her back until mid-morning, more than likely purposely waiting until he knew she wouldn't be able to take the call, the bastard. And now that she was free, when she called, it was no surprise she once again got his voicemail.

All right, she had to admit that even with the miniscule hope that Sesshoumaru might have more interest in her than a free peep show, she was still pretty damned upset. She'd given the best years of her life to that stupid hanyou! Now that she knew what a damned cheater he was, she couldn't help but wonder how long. How long had he been sneaking around behind her back? How many times and with how many different women? Or was it just her sister? Was there something about Kikyo that made her better?

Kagome had always been insecure when it came to her sister. Kikyo was more of a classic beauty, flawless skin, perfectly straight hair, and deep brown eyes. She was gorgeous, and Kagome, standing next to her, paled in comparison. Inuyasha had known them both before they had started dating, so if he had been more attracted to Kikyo, surely he would have asked her out first, right? As far as she knew, the hanyou had only ever shown an interest in her, but now... now she obviously had reason to doubt.

The insecurity that always dwelled inside her rose up to the surface while she dipped further into despair. Once again, her sister stole something that was hers, took it right out from under her nose without a care as to what kind of pain it would cause her. Kikyo had always been that way, cruel and selfish.

Kagome clung to her phone, staring at his last message.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'She is nothing compared to you.'_

The miko sighed as the romantic in her squealed with joy. His message was the only bit of happiness she'd experienced all day.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'Do you mean that? Really? I'm hurt enough as it is - I don't need someone playing games.'_

The speed with which he replied made her smile. He was sitting around just waiting for his phone to chime. She didn't doubt that he was glued to that chair of his like always, watching her, hopefully empty, but more likely than not in use, bedroom.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'I would never play games with your heart. It is precious and I would guard it with my life. You have no idea what you mean to me.'_

Kagome frowned at the phone. How could she mean anything to him? Was he talking about how much he enjoyed his masturbation time with naked miko visual aides to assist him? He had barely spoken to her in the years she had been dating his half-brother. Even if he knew he couldn't have her, surely he would have given some hint of his interest.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'If that's true, then why haven't you told me, showed me you care? Why are you hiding your identity?'_

This time his response took several long, torturous minutes, but finally it came with a chirp.

_Poisonous PoisonClaws - 'Because being in your presences makes me nervous... I do not wish to look like a tongue-tied fool. It is hell to want what I know I cannot have.'_

"Awwww," Kagome cooed aloud. Okay, when she got home, and dealt with Inuyasha, this guy was getting a serious reward for that one. She smirked as a plan began to form in her mind, and after a minute of trying to settle on the wording, she sent it.

_Kagome ShikonMiko - 'How can you be so sure you cannot have me? Inuyasha no longer does. Perhaps now is your chance.'_


	7. Guilty Conscience

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 7 - Guilty Conscience

Inuyasha was nervous. Kagome would be home soon and he knew he'd screwed up. He had ignored her calls a few too many times and it had clearly pissed her off. When he finally did get to talk to her, however, she seemed fine. She accepted his excuses and forgave him immediately, which was not a typical Kagome thing to do.

He was also nervous for another reason. This time around Kikyo, who he secretly considered his mistress because it made him feel like a big man, had demanded he take her out for a night on the town. They'd gone to dinner and dancing on several occasions and he'd spent the entire time glancing around, paranoid that someone who knew he and Kagome, would see them. Now that she was returning, he was terrified that someone had spotted them and told her.

He knew what he was doing was screwed up. When Kikyo had first tried to seduce him, he'd turned her down, though he hadn't told Kagome about it, knowing their relationship was strained as it was. The thought, however, festered in his mind, feeding his ego. He had managed to attract both sisters, why shouldn't he enjoy it? He could keep a low profile with Kikyo, and Kagome would never be the wiser. When Kikyo had approached him again, his will to fight against her was long gone, and he'd fucked her right there in his office.

Now it was a beast that was out of control. Kikyo was demanding more and more of his attention, all the while hinting that she was tired of being the other woman, and he knew he was in trouble. He didn't want to leave Kagome and he'd never intended to hurt her. He loved her. He was a man, however, and he hadn't been able to help himself.

His white ears twitched atop his head at the sound of footsteps in the hall, and he moved quickly to greet his girlfriend as she opened the door. "Kagome! Welcome home. You don't know how much I missed you." He tried to wrap his arms around her, only to be pushed off, and he frowned. "Oh c'mon, I already apologized for missing so many of your calls. That project demanded a lot of my time and focus."

The miko walked right past him and into the bedroom, and dropped her suitcase on the floor at the end of the bed to slip off her business jacket. Her eyes flickered to the window for a moment before she looked away, wondering if he was watching. Of course, she had tweeted what time she should be home, a little more specific than usual, and she knew he wouldn't want to miss this for the world.

Inuyasha followed after her, desperately trying to figure out what kind of angry she was. Was this the 'you neglected me angry' that he'd experienced before, or was this a new 'you betrayed me' kind of angry? "Kagome? What's wrong? You have a crappy trip back?" Oh how he hoped it was something so simple and in no way related to him.

"No, Inuyasha, my trip was fine. It would have been nice if I had been able to talk to you each night, because the conference was boring and I was lonely, but it's okay. I know you were busy."


	8. Failed Excuses

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 8 - Failed Excuses

Sesshoumaru sat in his favorite chair, half concealed behind his curtains, awaiting the show. He was surprised that she seemed to be talking to him amicably. He had expected crying, screaming, and maybe even throwing things. Instead, she was acting as if nothing was wrong, except for the fact that she was not in his arms reacquainting herself with his body. She couldn't have forgiven the half-breed, could she? She'd hinted that maybe they could have something together, and he'd been dreaming about what that might be ever since he read it. He couldn't lose that hope now.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about. A few nights ago, the night you kept sending my calls right to voicemail, I got the most surprising tweet."

Inuyasha started to sweat and his hand began nervously tugging in the collar of his shirt. "Y...Yeah?"

Her tone was sickly sweet, and the hanyou knew instinctively that he was fucked, before she even spoke the words. "You weren't at the office at all that night, I got a picture. You want to see it?"

"Umm..." was all her got out before her phone was held in front of his face. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"This isn't the best one, though, Inu." She slid to the next picture, and then finally the last, the one that clearly showed just who he betrayed her with. "You can't imagine how surprised I was to find out that you were screwing around with my sister, in my apartment, in my bed."

Inuyasha snatched up the phone and stared hard at the incriminating evidence. "Who the hell sent you this? Who was peeping in our damn windows?"

"That's what you're concerned about?" Kagome asked, anger seeping into her tone.

"Well, fuck, Kagome. It's obviously fake. Someone took pictures of us and then put Kikyo's face in it." The hanyou stalked to the window, trying to figure out the right angle so he knew who he needed to kill. "That fucking bastard!" he snarled. "It was Sesshoumaru! You know how much he hates me, of course he would try to fuck with our relationship!"

"I'm not an idiot, Inuyasha. You are a liar and a cheater, and that is sure as hell not photo-shopped. You know what else you are?" she was yelling now, reveling in how his ears flattened to his head to avoid the loud sound. "Homeless!" She stalked to the closet, grabbed a duffel bag, and tossed it at his head. "Pack and get out. I don't ever want to see you again. Maybe Kikyo will take you in."

"But... But Babe, I would never... I didn't..." Inuyasha trailed off, a defeated expression on his face as he realized there was no changing her mind. "I... I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant for this to happen."

Her hand whipped out and slapped him hard across the face before he knew what was happening. "No, you never meant for me to find out. Now pack! You have ten minutes and then I'm calling Sango to escort you out." She knew that would work. Her now ex-boyfriend had always been afraid of Sango, and Sango had never really liked the hanyou. She wouldn't mind a bit having the opportunity to show him just how she felt about him, and once she heard what he'd done, he wouldn't be walking properly for quite some time, demon healing or not.

Sesshoumaru really wished he could hear what was being said, because whatever she threatened him with to get him moving had seriously done the trick. He'd never seen his half-brother move so quickly and it wasn't even five minutes before he left the bedroom, Kagome close on his heels. Finally, she was free of the half-breed, and maybe he would be able to make his move. Of course, that required being able to speak in her presence, which was probably going to require some work. If only she knew who he was from his messages. It would save him a lot of trouble.


	9. Impatience

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 9 - Impatience

Sesshoumaru was growing frustrated. It had been days since Kagome had come home and kicked the hanyou to the curb, yet she hadn't returned to her normal routine. She went to work, came home, and headed straight into the shower, coming out fully dressed in her pajamas, and not the cute revealing ones either. He missed the sight of her flesh and his heart ached for her.

It was obvious that she was depressed over her breakup, but she was a strong woman, and he could only hope that she would snap out of it soon. She wasn't even sharing her thoughts and feelings online anymore. Her bedroom was almost always dark and empty, only occupied when she crawled into bed to sleep at night. He missed her!

He didn't know what to do. Was now the time he should be heading over there, asking if she needed a shoulder to cry on? Should he try to start some kind of relationship with her at the friend stage? He could pop in and ask how she's doing and claim he'd heard of their breakup through the usual gossip channels while acting concerned. He wouldn't even have to act, really. He was genuinely worried. She wasn't acting like his Kagome at all.

Still, he was afraid that if he did show up, she might realize who it was that sent her the incriminating photos. She might be angry with him for causing her pain. He was also concerned that he would get caught up in the friend zone and never make it to the place he wanted to be most: in her arms, in her heart, and between her thighs, not necessarily in that order.

Kagome sighed, relieved to be home. This was hard. She was trying to give it time, to mourn her relationship with Inuyasha before she attempted to start one with Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't sad! Not really, at least. Some part of her had known that Inuyasha wasn't her Prince Charming for a while now. There had been hints that she had been willfully ignoring, but she'd known something was up. Her sister, she would have never guessed, but it had been obvious his whole heart wasn't in the relationship for some time.

She was too excited at the prospect of finally seeing Sesshoumaru up close with the opportunity to touch him, but she refused to hop from one man to the next with no cooling off period. She didn't want the sexy taiyoukai to be a rebound, and from what little he'd said, it didn't seem like he did either. She knew how bad it was going to look, dumping one brother because he was screwing her sister, only to then start dating the other brother. It didn't matter though. She knew the judgments she would be subjected to would be worth it.

She had a feeling he was growing frustrated as well. Ever since they started their little window affair, he had only gone without seeing her for a day or two at a time, tops, except when she was out of town. He knew she was home and yet she'd been denying him the opportunity to see her. If she were to be honest with herself, it was about building up some anticipation. Then, when he was finally was given the invitation, he would come running.

Tonight was the night, she had decided, and nothing would change her mind.

Sesshoumaru perked up in his chair as her bedroom light flipped on. For some reason he had a good feeling about this time. The way her hips swayed as she walked into the room had his mouth watering and his cock hardening in moments. She sat on the bed and ever so seductively removed her shoes. She rubbed at her feet for a minute before working her way up her calves and then her thighs. He was practically panting by the time she stood and slipped out of her stockings. Her skirt hit the floor, which was followed shortly after by her blouse, and the taiyoukai unzipped his jeans. Finally, a show!

He watched as she walked over to the stereo, waiting impatiently as she appeared to be selecting some music. It was worth the wait, however, when she began to dance. Her movements were so erotic; it was like she was dancing just for him, a private strip tease. Her bra came loose and soon met with the floor, and he watched her tease her nipples while he began to stroke himself.

He'd hit the jackpot tonight! She was obviously feeling frisky and he eagerly waited for what would come next. She only ever stripped so slowly and purposefully when she intended on masturbating, almost like she was teasing herself, and unknowingly teasing him as well. He watched as she slowly slid out of her panties, running her hands over her bare flesh. When her hand reached between her legs, he groaned. Gods, he missed this! If only she'd really meant it, when she said he might have a chance.

It was time. Kagome tried to keep the devious smirk off her face, but it was so hard! She sauntered towards the window, leaning slightly on the sill, and stared directly at him. She knew the second he noticed because his hand froze mid-stroke and his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. And now he knew she knew.

She smiled seductively at him before giving a little wave, laughing as he slowly released his cock to give a half-hearted wave in return. He looked mortified at being caught in his little hobby, and she allowed him to sweat for a long minute before crooking her finger at him in a come-hither motion. When he pointed at himself in question, almost disbelievingly, she only nodded and did it again.

He disappeared from her sight so quickly she was stunned, but that shock only increased when she heard a knock on her door less than thirty seconds later. He had to have run the whole way! It was then that a naughty thought struck her, and she wondered to herself if he even took the time to put his dick back in his pants before he left his apartment. Well, there was only one way to find out.


	10. Very Nice Neighbors

I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 10 - Very Nice Neighbors

Sesshoumaru twitched nervously outside her door. He had no idea what was happening, but he had a few thoughts on the topic. He only hoped it was good. She wouldn't strip naked for him and then invite him over just to yell at him for being a peeping creep, would she?

Kagome stood on the other side of the door for a moment, working up the nerve to open it. She was suddenly afraid that she'd gotten the wrong idea and he only wanted her for sex. Yes, she was sure the sex would be exceptional, but she wanted more than that from him, and thought he did as well. His messages had seemed so... devoted, maybe? The miko shook her thoughts from her head, deciding it was too late to worry about it. If this turned out to be a one-night stand, she would survive, and with awesome memories too.

She reached out and unbolted the door before slowly turning the knob. Kagome made sure that she was posed as seductively as she could manage before pulling it open, revealing the half-naked taiyoukai waiting anxiously on the other side.

He took in the sight of her and smirked. "Do you often open the door in the nude?" His voice was warm, thankfully, and playful, something he hadn't been sure he was capable of.

"Only for you," she purred. "Do you often sit in your window with your dick in your hand watching me?" She saw as his eye twitched and his hands tightened nervously into fists and she laughed. "At least you managed to tuck it in before your run."

"Actually, I remembered about halfway here," he admitted. "Might I come in? I would hate for someone else to see you like this."

"Oh?" she asked while stepping back and motioning for him to enter. "Territorial?"

He kicked the door closed as soon as he was clear, ensuring their privacy. His hands found the curve of her waist and he pulled her close, kissing a trail from her chin to her ear before whispering, "Very."

Kagome moaned as her bare skin pressed against his chest before pulling back. "Shall I show you to the room I know you are very well acquainted with?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "How long have you known?" He knew he shouldn't be asking that question, and he probably didn't want to know the answer, but he couldn't help but ask it anyway.

"Let's discuss that later. Right now, I want to see if reality can live up to fantasy." She squealed in surprise as the taiyoukai lifted her off the ground effortlessly, wrapping her body around his waist. Her arms slid around his neck, her fingers weaving into his hair, and she pulled his head down to press her lips to his.

The kiss was hot, needy, almost desperate, and in that moment Kagome found the thing that had always been missing in her relationship with Inuyasha. She could only hope that he felt it too. When they finally pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder, overwhelmed with emotion. Her heart literally ached for her to kiss him again, to feel that incredible passion she had never experienced before.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her head before turning and walking towards her bedroom. The layouts of their apartments were the same, so he had no problem finding it. He laid her out on her bed before pulling back to look at her. It was different, seeing her naked there on her blue comforter. Actually being in the room was so much better than watching her from across the courtyard, and for a moment he was frozen, unsure of where to start. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, that it was a very difficult decision.

Kagome watched him for a moment before growing impatient. "If you just wanted to look at me, you could have stayed in your apartment. Take of your pants, Sesshoumaru, and get over here."

He obeyed quickly, pulling himself out of his thoughts and shimmying out of his jeans. The taiyoukai crawled up from the foot of the bed, kneeling over her upper thighs, his hard length laying across her soft black curls and extending up to her lower abdomen. The feel of it, the weight and heat, made Kagome moan. Sesshoumaru leaned down, gently caressing her cheek in an adoring fashion.

"You are so beautiful, Kagome. So perfect," He confessed while staring into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and his heart fluttered in his chest. "You're not so bad yourself. You know what else I am?"

He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "And what is that?"

"Horny. You think you could help me with that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe that can be arranged." He kissed her again, overwhelmed by how right it seemed. They hadn't even really gotten started, and yet he felt a powerful connection to her, stronger than anything he had ever experienced before. He kissed a path down the side of her neck, peppering her shoulders with little nips and licks, while his hand ran up and down her side reverently, as though he had been blessed with the opportunity to make love to a goddess, which was exactly how he felt. She was a goddess, and from this day on, she would be _his_ goddess.

He shifted to sit back on his haunches, freeing both his hands, and then cupped her breasts, squeezing gently. He tweaked her nipples in a way he knew she liked from his months of watching her pleasure herself, and she moaned softly for him. Scooting a little lower and leaning back down, he pulled one pebbled little peak into his mouth. He circled her other caramel tip with the pad of one finger, keeping her on edge with the two different sensations. After a while he switched sides, wanting to taste each deliciously sweet nipple.

Sesshoumaru crawled backward a bit as he continued his perusal of her body, kissing his way across her toned tummy, and circling her navel with his tongue. He brushed his fingers through the patch of curls just above her sex before settling in for what he planned to do next, lying on his stomach with his face between her thighs. He breathed in the scent of her arousal and groaned. If she smelled this good, he could only imagine how wonderful she would taste. But he didn't have to continue to wonder, and so he quickly hooked her knees over his shoulders and leaned in for his first taste.

The way he had her legs positioned left her open to his easy perusal. He licked the length of her slick folds, savoring her unique flavor, before finding her clit and circling it twice. He moved lower then, thrusting his tongue inside her. One hand splayed over her lower abdomen and his thumb rubbed the sensitive little bundle of nerves in rhythm with the movements of his tongue. Being able to hear the sounds of her pleasure for the first time was well worth the wait. He'd always missed sound, scent, taste, and touch when all he was allowed was sight. It was wonderful to experience her with all five senses.

With as aroused as she was, it didn't take long to push her over the edge, and Sesshoumaru watched her intently as she cried out in pleasure. She was even more beautiful in the throes of an orgasm when he was the one to give it to her. Unsatisfied with just one, the taiyoukai decided to change tactics, sliding three long fingers inside her quivering passage while sucking her clit into his mouth. Every now and then he would flick the tip of his tongue over the sensitive little bundle of nerves, and after only a minute, she came for him again, her hands fisting in his hair while her thighs tightened around his head in a way that made his erection throb with need.

Two still wasn't enough; he wanted more. His fingers never slowed in their rhythm as he stiffened his tongue to flick rapidly over her clit. One brush of a fang and she was sent to an even higher plane of ecstasy. He would have continued on indefinitely, if it weren't for her hands trying to force his head away.

"No more... I can't... too much," she panted.

He obliged her, first licking his lips and then his fingers clean before climbing up her body. He again placed his hips flush against the backs of her thighs, his aching cock lying over her belly, waiting for her to calm enough to look at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked in a tone that clearly said he knew the answer already.

Kagome laughed at the smug look on his face. "You're certainly very good at that." She moved one hand slowly down her body, caressing her breasts and traveling across her abdomen until she reached his hard length. She ran the tips of her fingers teasingly over his hot flesh, making him groan with pleasure. "Do me a favor and go slow, okay? I don't want you ripping me in half with this thing."

"The last thing I want is to hurt you. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Oh no, you're not stopping. I've been waiting far too long for this."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her words. She obviously wanted him badly, and hopefully for a long time to come. "Are you ready?" he asked slowly, not wanting to push but in serious need.

She smiled at him. "Never been more ready in my life."

The taiyoukai pulled back just far enough to rub the head of his cock over her clit a few times, mostly because he loved the way it made her twitch, before lining the head up with her entrance. He pushed inside slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. He made it about a third of the way in before pulling back, making her groan in disappointment. He pushed back in once more, this time further, and on his third stroke he'd finally buried himself to the hilt.

"Gods, Kagome, you're so hot, so wet for me. You're so tight, I don't think I'm ever going to want to leave."

"You're not the only one," she said with a grin before clenching her internal muscles, making him moan while his eyes rolled back in his head. "But this does work better if you move."

Sesshoumaru grasped her hips in his hands and began long, slow strokes, growling in pleasure. She felt better than he'd ever imagined and he hadn't been exaggerating; he could happily remain buried inside her for eternity. He'd been with his share of women in his life, but none had come close to making him feel so wonderful. It was like her body was made just for him. Her walls clung to him with every thrust, holding tight in an attempt to keep him in, while at the same time fighting to keep him out. She was the perfect fit for him, and he knew he would never want to let her go.

Their eyes were locked on one another as he made love to her, and it was almost as if they were magnetically drawn to each other, the desire to kiss exceptionally strong. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers; pouring in all the passion he was feeling. Kagome found herself overwhelmed, not just with the wonderful sensations he was invoking in her, but by the rush of emotion that washed over her in waves. Tears welled up in her eyes, and no matter how hard she fought to hold them back, they began to slowly escape.

The scent of salt snapped Sesshoumaru to attention and he froze, pulling back to study her face. "Kagome?"

"Don't stop," she pleaded, her hands grasping at his sides desperately.

"Are you all right?" he asked, refusing to continue until he knew what was wrong. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, you didn't hurt me. Please, keep going. I don't want you to stop."

"Then why are you crying?"

A choked sob ripped its way from her throat and she turned her face away, trying and failing to hide from him. "I... I don't know, okay. I'm fine. Just keep going."

Sesshoumaru frowned, unhappy with her answer. Still, he could sense no deception, pain, or fear in her voice or scent, and his cock was screaming its displeasure with his lack of movement. Deciding that he would do as she asked, though still concerned, his hips resumed their thrusting and he leaned down to kiss and lick the tears from her cheeks. He turned her face back to him, wanting to see her, crying or no, and pressed their lips together once more. He could feel her growing closer and closer to climax, and he leaned back, tilting her hips, smirking as she cried out in surprised ecstasy as he hit the perfect spot deep within her.

Knowing he was close to his end as well, Sesshoumaru lifted her body so that she straddled his legs, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he continued to pump his hips, driving his cock through her rippling passage over and over again. Her hands fisted in his hair, her forehead on his shoulder, as tears still continued to run down her cheeks, ignored by both.

He wanted to take her with him over the edge, so he sped his movements, thrusting with more force, pleased when her back arched, pressing her breasts hard against his chest. She was quieter this time, more of a sigh than a scream, but it was just as beautiful, and he finally allowed his own orgasm to wash over him.

He held her close for several long minutes, fully aware that she was still crying, though he still had no idea why. Taking great care with her, he laid her back on the bed, slowly separating their bodies. Sesshoumaru lay down beside her, head held up on one elbow, and gently caressed her cheek, smearing the wet trails that stained them.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Kagome looked up at him with an embarrassed grin. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actully. I just... I've never..."

Seeing that she wasn't going to continue, Sesshoumaru decided to address something that had concerned him from the moment she had beckoned him to come over. "Please tell me that you did not intend this to be a onetime thing," he spoke softly, fearing her answer.

She studied his face for a very long, torturous minute before a slow smile spread across her face. "Of course not. You... I've felt this connection to you since... hell, since the first time I caught you peeping on me. I think... tell me you think there's something here too."

He nodded. "A connection more powerful than anything I have ever felt before. Now, will you tell me how long you have known I was watching you?"

Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru's tense shoulders relaxed. He didn't know why he was still stressing about it. She obviously wasn't angry with him. In fact, it appeared to have worked in his favor, getting him the girl he wanted but had been too afraid to pursue. "Months," she replied.

"If you knew, why did you continue to undress in front of the window? And why did you..."

"Masturbate? Because it was fun, knowing you were watching, thinking I didn't know. It was a rush, seeing you pleasuring yourself while watching me so intently. It made me feel sexy."

He smirked at her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "You are sexy, Kagome, all the time. Clothes on or off, it makes no difference. I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Then why didn't you say anything? You barely even said two words to me!"

"You belonged to the half-breed and it would have been dishonorable to pursue you, knowing that. Also, I was honest when I said being in your presence turns me into a tongue-tied fool."

"You seem to be doing pretty well now."

"Knowing my interest is reciprocated makes a world of difference."

Inuyasha had been working up the nerve to confront his brother for almost a week now, knowing that it could only have been he that took those incriminating pictures. Sesshoumaru had summarily ruined his life with just a few quick clicks and an Internet connection. It wasn't fair! The asshole should have stayed out of his life. It was none of his business in the first place.

When his repeated, violent banging on the door was met with nothing but silence, the hanyou snarled and kicked in the door. He would not be ignored!

Inuyasha searched the whole apartment, his nose twitching wildly as he tried to locate his half-brother. Finally, he ended up in the bedroom and turned to look out the window. Yes, this was definitely where the pictures had been taken from.

His eyes flicked to the bedroom of his old apartment, just in time to see a flash of silver and purple stripes as the curtains were closed.

"That fucking bastard!" the hanyou snarled. No wonder Sesshoumaru had stuck his nose where it didn't belong. He'd stolen his Kagome right out from under him! "This is _not_ over."


End file.
